Mi Sensei de Fisica
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un chico reservado y callado que está a puertas de terminar el Instituto. Su mayor secreto es que esta perdidamente enamorado de su sensei de física, al punto de desearlo con fevor de todas las maneras posibles. Para su fortuna su sensei le corresponde. ¿Que pasa cuando mezclas amor y hormonas en un pequeño apartamento?/SasuNaru/lenguaje fuerte/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo proyecto...**

 **Este fic sólo tendrá tres capítulos y es altamente pervertido, sumándole a eso, su contenido vulgar. Así que si eres sensible a estos temas, te recomiendo que no lo leas, pero si eres una fujoshi perver, adelante este es para ti...**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **MI SENSEI DE FISICA**

CAPITULO 1

Otro día estoy aquí, en este aburrido instituto que más que Instituto, parece una cárcel.

No se porque demonios insisto en seguir aquí, siendo que prácticamente todo lo que me enseñan aquí ya lo sé y para mi no representa mayor esfuerzo obtener calificaciones perfectas por todos y cada uno de mis trabajos.

Mi actitud pesimista de todos los lunes... O de todos los días, sigue hasta que lo veo pasar. Mis ojos se encandilan al verlo, pero luego oigo los cuchicheos al rededor y me llenó de rabia y celos.

"El sensei de Física esta como quiere"

"Me encanta el culito que se manda el sensei, esta como para estrujarselo..."

"O cogerlo a nalgadas" agregó otro individuo en tono lascivo.

¡Si!... Mi sensei de física está como para follarselo y dejarlo en cama varios días, pero, eso era algo que a ellos no les importaba y algo que no debían comentar, por su bien, claro está.

Naruto Namikaze es mi sensei de Física, es un Doncel precioso, el tiene 23 y salió hace dos años de la Universidad. El es rubio, tiene la piel morena y unos preciosos ojos azules. A pesar de ser mayor, le llevo cinco centímetros de altura, su cuerpo es delgadito y fino, bastante bien formado, su rostro es delicado, su voz es alegre y jovial, su sonrisa es encantadora, es amable, persistente, efusivo, positivo y los demás sinónimos de alegría y simpatía que puedan existir, pero el detalle que más Salta a la vista, en conjunto con sus peculiares características y resaltantes virtudes, es ese hermosos, genial, precioso y perfecto trasero que se mandaba.

–S&N–

Ese precioso y perfecto culito que tiene, había sido el protagonista de sus sueños mojados y del 99% de las pajas que se había realizado a lo largo de su vida.

Su rubio sensei no sólo le calentaba, también le traía coladito hasta el tuétano por el. A pesar de lo distraído y lelo que podía ser en ocasiones, su actitud y todo lo demás lo había enamorado.

Todo ocurrió rápidamente. Su sensei, al notar lo distraído que estaba en clases y que sus pasos no estaban encaminados a lo mejor (lo había descubierto fumando en la azotea), con su persistencia y su terquedad, se había colado en su vida y con paciencia le había escuchado y logró encaminar sus pasos hacia un camino mejor.

FLASHBACK

un adolescente de dieciséis años apiraba profundamente su cigarro. Esta molesto y enojado, su padre nuevamente había vuelto a comprarle con su hermano y le habia castigado severamente por haber obtenido un 9.0 en una de las materias.

No fumaba, pero ese día quería hacer algo rebelde. Ya estaba cansado de ser todo perfección. Estaba tan ensimismado en su pensamientos, que no noto cuando una delicada figura se acercaba hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro.

–sabes que no está permitido fumar en el Instituto, cierto– le dijo con voz suave y tranquila su sensei.

Al reconocer su voz, se giró lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro del nuevo sensei de física, el cual le miraba molesto.

–lo se, pero eso a usted no le interesa, usted es nuevo, metase en sus asuntos– le contestó con voz monótona y prepotente volviendo su mirada al vacío.

Repentinamente se vio volteado por su sensei que le miraba de una manera fiera y determinada. Con violencia le arranco el cigarro de sus labios y sin importarle nada, rebuscó en cada uno de sus bolsillos hasta dar con el paquete de cigarros y lo arrojó al suelo, después lo posible con su pie y lo hizo añicos.

–escuchame Uchiha, no quiero volverte a ver consumiendo esa mierda o cualquier otra parecida, de lo contrario me vas a conocer y de paso tendrás un lindo reporte en la puerta de tu casa... Entendido– siseo con furia el rubio.

El Doncel se giró y arreglando sus ropas se marchó de la azotea, no sin antes dirigirle otra mirada de advertencia.

El azabache miraba sorprendido el lugar por el que se marchó el rubio. Jamás nadie, ni si quiera un profesor le había tratado de aquella manera. Una sonrisa cargada de lujuria se dibujó en sus labios, nadie le había tratado así, pero si era honesto... Le encantaba.

Después de eso, fueron múltiples los enfrentamientos que tuvo con el rubio, a pesar de que su dinero se viese perdido de aquella manera, era bastante divertido ver a su rubio sensei cabreado.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se había enamorado pérdidamente de ese rubio. Y en su mente se instaló un único deseo... Hacerlo suyo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

De eso habían pasado casi dos años y su sensei, mejor que nadie debía saber esto...

"Toda acción tiene su reacción"

La acción de su sensei fue enamorarlo y su reacción seria conquistarlo y hacerlo única y completamente suyo.

****S&N****

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo cada una de las cartas de acoso, propuestas indecorosas y citas que dejaban sus alumnos en su escritorio.

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio, desecharía las notas y se indignaría profundamente del contenido de estas, pero Naruto era de todo, menos racional y las leía todas, con la esperanza de hallar una escrita del puño y letra de su alumno favorito.

Sabía que era mayor que el, de hecho era perfectamente consiente de esto, pero eso no eviataba que su ropa en la noche se mojara pensado en cuanto cálidos se sentirían aquellos firmes y fornidos brazos, o que era lo que ocultaban esos molestos pantalones de uniforme o que se sentiría ser arrullado por su varonil y estremecedora voz.

Sabía que era su sensei y no podía permitirse pensar de esa manera de su alumno, pero eso no evitaba que se imaginará un futuro junto a él, o que los celos se apoderasen de su cuerpo cuando alguna fémina o doncel se le acercaba o lo veía con otro u otra.

Un suspiro Broto de sus labios, desde un tiempo hacia acá, le costaba más trabajo ocultar todo lo que aquel alumno suyo le producía, le costaba mantener la compostura en su presencia, y al leer las guarradas que le enviaban sus "queridos" alumnos, no podía evitar imaginar que era el pelinegro quien le susurraba todas aquellas cosas mientras intentaba tomarlo.

Al parecer, no haber tenido ningún tipo de relación con algún varón, vivir con su abuelo y ser acosado por Kakashi, sensei de trigonometría, pervertido y fiel acosador suyo, estaba afectando seriamente su cabeza.

Apartando los pensamientos lujuriosos, amorosos y eróticos, los cuales protagonizaba junto a su estudiante predilecto, tomo su material educativo y se marchó a clase. Le esperaba un largo día.

*****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les halla gustado.

Esta historia será un Three-shot con posibilidades a un cuarto capítulo.

CONTINUACION?


	2. Chapter 2

EL SENSEI DE FISICA

CAPITULO 2

Las clases empezaron en el salón de física, donde en ese momento se encontraba la clase 11-A, Naruto copiaba la lección rápidamente en el tablero, mientras sentía el peso de las intensas miradas del 98% de sus alumnos varones. Decia el 98, porque sabía que a Uchiha no le interesaba para nada estarle mirando el culo.

Se sentía a salvo donde se encontraba, por que si alguno de sus revolucionados y hormonados alumnos intentaba violarle, las leyes estarían a su favor. Aunque si a su, propiamente dicho, bastardo alumno de cabellera azabache se le ocurría intentar un acto de esta magnitud, no lo tomaría como violacion, sino relación sexual consensuada. Porque vamos, el delito no está en el que, sino en él quién.

Dejando de lado los pensamientos tristes, amorosos y eróticos con su alumno pelinegro, regreso su atención hacia lo que intentaba explicar.

–S&N–

Si mirásemos a Sasuke Uchiha, todos pensaríamos que es un estudiante muy aplicado, que presta atención a la clase que dicta su sensei y que su concentración en la lección es absoluta, por la seriedad que se dibuja en un impasibles facciones.

Pero si lo detallaremos con detenimiento, podríamos notar la excesiva fuerza que se acumula en los, ahora blancos, nudillos de sus manos, también notaríamos el pequeño salteó de su ceja izquierda, así como su imperceptible respiración agitada, un pequeño tono rosado que cubría sus mejillas y sus piernas cruzadas bajo su escritorio, intentando ocultar un problema que se acrecentaba entre sus piernas.

Dios sabía que estaba intentando prestar atención, pero quienes capaz de concentrarse, cuando aquel rubio malvado, porque no había una descripción que se le asemejaze a la tortura que le estaba haciendo pasar, se ponía ese pantalón color beige tan ceñidito a todo su delicioso y perfecto cuerpo, en conjunto con aquella camisa azul claro que hacía juego perfecto con sus dorados cabellos y sus obrbes azules, rematando con aquellos lentes que usaba, dándole un toque absolutamente sensual y, muy provocador y atrevido, se la pasaba contoneándose de un lado a otro, registrando la lección y de paso regalándole tan amplia visión de sus atributos.

¡Joder! En su mente ya lo había cogido y se lo había follado tres veces contra ese insulso tablero. Jamás en su vida había sentido tantas ganas de tocarse como en ese momento, o en su defecto, de levantarse de su asiento e ir a tocar a su sensei de todas las formas habidas y por haber.

****S&N****

Una vez término de registrar los últimos puntos del taller se giró para explicar el tema, encontrándose con las miradas lascivas y lujuriosas de casi la totalidad de sus alumnos varones, menos la del Uchiha, el cual consignaba sagradamente sus apuntes en el cuaderno. Un suspiro cargado de resignacion broto de sus labios, antes de empezar a explicar la lección.

–bien chicos, vamos a hacer un repaso acerca de algunos conceptos básicos, por ejemplo, el peso, es la fuerza de atracción que la tierra ejerce sobre un objeto, de acuerdo, ttebayo– explico el rubio con seriedad.

–"es como la fuerza de atracción que ejerce su cuerpo sobre el mio, sensei"– dijo el azabache en sus pensamientos con lujuria.

–el área es el espacio total que ocupa un objeto en un determinado espacio– explico el rubio.

–"como la proporción de mi cuerpo que ocupará el suyo cuando lo haga mío"– los pensamientos de nuestro joven azabache volaban lejos, muy lejos, a un mundo donde una cama, el rubio que intentaba enseñarle algo tendido sobre ella, desnudo, sudoroso y gimiendole por más y él entregandole toda su "tenura" y otras cosas, eran lo único que ocupaba sus oscuros pensamientos.

*****S&N*****

La clase continuo y el Uchiha rezo porque está finalizace rápidamente, si fuera por el, se quedaría todo el día mirado a su sensei, pero su miembro no pensaba de igual forma. Las clases de los lunes y los jueves era una tortura para su masculinidad. Aquel sensei ponía a prueba la resistencia de su voluntad y su auto control.

Unos golpes en la puerta, llamaron la atención de la clase, y soltando un bufido de fastidio, el sensei fua a abrir, dando paso a la directora del instituto.

Seguramente la vieja ya había venido a buscarle, porque fuera de que era, de lejos, el mejor estudiante del plantel, también era el presidente de la clase, así que la vieja seguramente quería que hiciese algun trabajo... ¡Como odiaba a esa vieja!

****S&N****

¡Como amaba a esa vieja!

–bien, como les iba explicando, para la Convención anual de Ciencia, Química y Fisica debemos exponer un proyecto novedoso, y como ustedes son los mejores en esta materia, Naruto, tu como sensei y Uchiha-kun como estudiante de último año, pues pensé en ponerlos en equipo y que entre los dos presentarán el proyecto– expuso la rubia, de grandes pechos, como cincuenta años y ojos miel, la cual aparentaba treinta.

–por mi no hay ningún problema Tsunade-baa-chan, estoy seguro de que Uchiha-kun y yo haremos un excelente trabajo– dijo con un aire de seguridad y determinación el rubio.

–"Uchiha-kun... Si claro Uchiha-kun, que bien te portas frente a la directora y los demás, como si me tratases así cuando estamos a solas"– comento el Uchiha en sus pensamientos, mientras una sonrisa ladeada se asomaba en sus labios.

–que opinas Uchiha– pregunto la directora

–estoy de acuerdo– comento.

–bien– celebró la mujer –entonces reunance y discutan las pautas para realizar el proyecto, saben que cuento con ustedes– dijo la mujer.

–si eso es todo, nos retiramos Tsunade-baa-chan– anuncio el rubio.

–¡no me digas así mocoso!– dijo la mujer

–bueno, bueno–intento apaciguar el rubio –nos veremos despues–dijo como despedida saliendo.

Sasuke, por su parte, se marchó sin decir una palabra. La vieja suspiro, mientras una sonrisa pícara se asomó en sus labios. Mejor que nadie sabía la situación por la que estaba pasando el mocoso Uchiha, era consciente de que tanto Naruto como Sasuke podrían presentar un excelente trabajo individualmente, pero el mocoso ese le había hecho una afrenta, y que mejor manera de cobrársela que está.

Haber cuanto resistía el Uchiha sin comportarse como un animal en celo y intentar abusar de su sensei. Aunque supiese que este estaría más que encantado.

Definitivamente ser la directora tenía sus ventajas.

****S&N****

Los dos iban caminando por el pasillo en un tenso silencio, o bueno, sólo Naruto, porque Sasuke estaba estudiando cuantas probabilidades había de secuestrar a ese rubio, y follarselo en alguno de los pasillos o en cualquier otro sitio, sin que nadie en el Instituto se diese cuenta.

–Uchiha, te espero a la hora de receso en sala de maestros, porque debemos hablar del proyecto y debo darte la dirección de mi casa– dijo el rubio para romper el silencio. Siendo ignorado olimpicamente por el Uchiha.

Naruto, al verse cruelmente ignorado, adelanto sus pasos, hasta ponerse frente a su alumno, y tomándolo de la corbata, lo acercó a su rostro y le dijo.

–que si me escuchaste Uchiha– pregunto siseante, a lo que el azabache sonrió de lado.

Al parecer ese rubio no media el alcance de lo que sus impulsivas acciones causaban en su trastornada mente y su organismo. No aceptaría otro tipo de provocación como aquel, está tarde, torturaría su sensei de la misma manera en que este le torturaba a él... O mejor aún, se lo follaria, para enseñarle a quien le pertenece, porque desde que se inmiscluyo arbitrariamente en su vida , había marcado su destino.

–si– contestó escuetamente viéndose rápidamente liberado del agarre.

–te espero en el salón– dijo mientras caminaba hacia su aula de enseñanzas, y el azabache admiraba con detalle el sube y baja de aquellas nalgas esculpidas por los mismos dioses.

Al reparar en el estado en el que ese sexi rubio había dejado su cuerpo, sólo supo maldecir y bendecir a su sensei al tiempo. Al parecer, los grandes conocimientos del mundo y la ciencia tendrían que ser pospuestos para luego, pues su anatomía reclamaba atención de urgencia.

****S&N****

La hora del receso había llegado. Afortunada o infortunadamente no se había topado con su sensei cuando regresó de los aseos al salón, para recoger sus cosas.

Caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos para dirigirse al lugar pactado. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta, la giro encontrándose con una escena desagradable a sus ojos.

Subaku No Gaara, otro de sus compañeros y el cuál era firme perseguidor del rubio, se encontraba al lado de este, recibiendo una "explicación" para un tema que, supuestamente no había comprendido.

El mejor que nadie sabía que esto eran artimañas del pelirrojo para estar al lado de su sensei, pues también era consiente de los deseos insanos y ocultos que tenía el pelirrojo con el rubio, cosa que le enfurecía, le molestaba de sobremanera y le desagradaba.

Un carraspeo basto para hacer notar se presencia, causando que el rubio y el pelirrojo se girasen a su dirección, el pelirrojo mirándolo con coraje y enojo, y el rubio como siempre le miraba, aunque ahora tenía un raro brillo en su mirar.

–bien Gaara, eso es todo por hoy– despidió el rubio –puesdes retirarte, hay asuntos que debo aclarar con Uchiha-kun– dijo con una sonrisa.

–muchas gracias– comento intentando contener su tono de molestia, por la reciente y premeditada interrupción hacia sus planes de asecho a su presa (entiéndase el rubio) –hasta mañana– dijo tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio palpable y fulminante al azabache, que sólo sonrió ladina y prepotentemente.

–bien Uchiha, ven rápido y te explico de que va el proyecto– llamo el rubio a su alumno, sin ninguna muestra del respeto anterior –vamos a trabajar sobre la electrolisis, y no es necesario que compres materiales, ya que tengo lo necesario para realizar el trabajo en mi casa, así que ve a esta direccion– dijo terminando de anotarla y entregándosela al azabache, quien la recibió como si de la entrada del paraíso se tratase.

–de acuerdo idiota– comento sin interés, con la firme intensión de provocarlo, lográndolo exitosamente.

–que me dijiste bastardo– le siseo mientras lo acercó tomándole de la pechera de la camisa.

–te dije idiota, sordo– le contestó con altanería y chulería, conteniendo el impulso de morderse los labios o relamerselos al contemplar a aquella fierecilla contestona y grosera, faltarle el respeto de la manera más dulce y excitante.

–escuchame una cosa bastardo engreído, recuerda muy bien que soy tu profesor, así que más te vale que cuides tus palabras y te portes bien conmigo, entendiste– le dijo mientras lo soltaba bruscamente y se daba la vuelta enfurecido, buscando la salida del salón. Lo que no sabía, es que este fue el plan de Sasuke desde el principio, porque lo conocía tan bien que sabía que cuando se enfurecía, caminaba de forma busca, moviendo aún más su delicioso culo y regalándole una vista majestuosa y gloriosa de la parte trasera de su anatomía.

Definitivamente tenía que conseguir que ese rubio fuera suyo a como diera lugar, o sino, terminaría con el peor caso de bolas azules de la historia.

****S&N****

Iba caminando por el pasillo, luego de estabilizar todo su cuerpo y regular sus hormonas. Su cabeza estaba puesta en la dirección que contenía aparesada en su mano y en las múltiples cosas que podrían suceder en la tarde. Tenía que hacerlo suyo, y no solamente hablaba de su cuerpo, quizás el matrimonio fuese una buena opción, era la mejor manera de asegurarse de que no se le escapara y era un vínculo permanente que los uniría de por vida. Al pensar en matrimonio, una escena protagonizada por aquel rubio, un pequeño niño pelinegro de ojos azules y el mismo en una vivienda acudió a su cerebro y una sonrisa boba se posó en sus labios, antes de verse fuertemente estampado contra una de las paredes del Instituto.

–no me lo vas a quitar, el sensei va a ser mío como sea– exclamó con furia el pelirrojo.

–ni en tus mejores sueños, rojito– dijo mirándolo con una mezcla entre la burla y la rabia –jamas permitiré que una basura como tu me lo quite, tus intensiones con el no son las mejores, lo puedo ver en tus ojos– le dijo, haciendo que se sobresaltase un poco al verse descubierto, para después sonreír.

–tienes razón Uchiha, yo solo busco una buena perra para follar y al parecer, el sensei de física es el espécimen perfecto– cometo con prepotencia y siendo Cambiado rapidamente de posición y fuertemente golpeado por un puño del azabache.

–escuchame atentamente Subaku– le siseo mirándolo de forma aterradora Mientras lo sujetaba completamente pegado a la paded por las solapas de su camisa –tu le lastimas o le tocas aunque sea un solo de sus rubios cabellos y yo acabo contigo... Entiendes– advirtió.

Con violencia, lo soltó y se alejó bastante cabreado de ahí, sin notar la sonrisa ladeada que surgió en el rostro del pelirrojo porque alguien los había visto.

****S&N****

Después de una larga jornada de estudios y de soportar una larga espera, por fin se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del edificio Kurama, donde residía su precioso sensei.

Con un poco de nerviosismo, tocó la puerta, la cual después de varios minutos fue abierta por el rubio, el cual al reparar en su presencia, cambio un poco sus expresiones, volviéndose fría y un poco dolida.

–Uchiha– pronunció con seriedad, mientras se apartaba de la puerta y le daba libre acceso al azabache.

–Naruto-sensei– respondio como saludo, notando como el ambiente se volvía incómodo y pesado, y un mal presentimiento se acrecentaba en su interior.

Cuando llegó a la sala, le sorprendió ver la cantidad de libros y hojas que se encontraban desperdigadas a lo largo y ancho de la mesa. Vaya que tenían trabajo.

–bien Uchiha, ponte comodo y inicia por donde quieras, yo estuve leyendo y ya tengo algo– indicó con voz monótona, dándole una pequeña pista de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Naruto no era así, el usualmente le habría llamado bastardo o imbecil, pero solo lo tartaba por su apellido y le hablaba con ese tono tan anormal en el, definitivamente algo anda mal.

–¿que ocurre?– pregunto estúpidamente, esperando obtener una respuesta a su pregunta.

–nada, limitaté a hacer tu trabajo que yo también tengo el mio– respondió cortante y se retiró a la cocina.

*****S&N*****

Después de que el rubio le trajese un jugo de Naranja helado y un par de dangos, se ubicó al otro extremo de la sala y poniéndose sus lentes de lectura, empezó a leer varios documentos y a tomar registros, ignorando la presencia del individuo que se encontraba frente a él, cabreandole hasta niveles insospechados.

Su cerebro dejo enviar ideas coherentes, ahora se debatía entre encararlo, o levantarse encararlo y follarlo, o en preguntarle a gritos que demonios era lo que le sucedía, declararsele y follarlo.

Al observar a su sensei ponerse de pie, espero un tiempo prudente, para después ponerse a seguirlo. Lo condujo por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, que por su olor, reconoció como la habitación de su sensei.

Lo vio acercarse a una mesa, y ahí supo que era el momento perfecto para atacar. Se acercó sigilosamente, hasta ubicarse a su espalda, y en un rápido movimiento, lo apresó de las muñecas y lo acorraló, de cara contra la pared y atrapándolo entre esta y su trabajado cuerpo.

–vas a explicarme qué mierda te pasa, porque no entiendo nada, sensei– le susurró con voz ronca impregnada con un ligero tinte de excitación.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Jejeje, les corte la emoción en el mejor momento.

En el próximo capítulo tendrán su sagrado lemmon.

Espero que les guste...

CONTINUACION?


	3. Chapter 3

EL SENSEI DE FISICA

CAPITULO 3

Lo vio acercarse a una mesa, y ahí supo que era el momento perfecto para atacar. Se acercó sigilosamente, hasta ubicarse a su espalda, y en un rápido movimiento, lo apresó de las muñecas y lo acorraló, de cara contra la pared y atrapándolo entre esta y su trabajado cuerpo.

–vas a explicarme qué mierda te pasa, porque no entiendo nada, sensei– le susurró con voz ronca impregnada con un ligero tinte de excitación.

–su-sueltame Uchiha– exclamó entrecortadamente el rubio, mientras forcejea con el azabache para liberarse del agarre.

–deja de fingir, quieres– le dijo con sarcasmo y excitación. Así era como le gustaba ese rubio –se perfectamente que si realmente quisieras alejarme ya me habrías pateado la entrepierna o me hubieses apaleado, o me equivico– le susurró al oído, mientras recorría por encima de la ropa y de arriba a abajo ese hermoso, sensual y muy provocativo cuerpo.

–dejame, bastardo. No me toques, tu ya tienes pareja– le dijo con dolor en su voz –no quiero ser el otro, no soy plato de segunda mesa– le dijo mientras se safaba del agarre. Siendo en vano, pues el Uchiha le volvió a apresar, presionando aún más su cuerpo, y con su potente ereccion, presionando los grandes y preciosos glúteos del rubio, él cual gimió quedó y inaudiblemente, al sentir "semejante" contacto, mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, lo último, sin ser notado por el azabache.

–de que me hablas, yo no tengo pareja– le aclaró con confusión. El único al que quería como pareja era a este tonto, hermoso y sensual rubio, al cual, de seguirle provocando de aquella manera, iba a terminar follando sin remedio.

–ha-hablo de Gaara– le espetó con bastante esfuerzo, mezclado con furia y ansiedad, para después morderse los labios, tratando de no hacer notar su excitación, pues el azabache ahora lo tenía fuertemente sujetado de las caderas y le restegaba su erecto miembro entre las nalgas, calentándolo de sobremanera. Si no fuese porque su moral le dictaba a hacer lo correcto, ya se habría tirado a ese bastardo atractivo y provocador.

–no se si lo sabías, pero Gaara es varon– le susurró ronca y excitadamente en el oído, mientras seguía en lo suyo –y el, al igual que tus otros estúpidos alumnos sueñan con follarte, lo que viste, fue porque me dijo que no me acercara a ti. Por lo que, la loca idea tuya de que sea mi pareja es inconcebible, entiendes–

–Sasuke– susurro excitadamente el rubio, mientras relajaba un poco su cuerpo y mermaba también su resistencia. El sonrojo seguía presente en sus mejillas, mientras la lujuria de vislumbraba en sus ojos y pequeños espasmos sacudían su cuerpo.

–Sabe sensei, en este momento si estoy interesado en alguien, es rubio, ojiazul, de exquisita piel morena y con un delicioso trasero que me muero por follar, al cual tengo atrapado en este momento– le susurró al oído, notando que hablarle de aquella manera tan vulgar y sucia surtia efecto en su sensei. Si ya se estaba sincerando, porque no continuar. Vaya, esto le iniciaba a gustar –sabe la cantidad de fantasías que he tenido con usted desde que se coló en mi vida– pregunto con voz ronca al oído de su maestro que temblaba por la excitación –sabe cuantas ganas tengo de tirarlo a esa cama, quitarle la ropa y follarmelo duro con mi verga, hasta que chille de placer– le susurró mientras acercaba su boca a la oreja del rubio y con su lengua, lamia el lóbulo de esta, causando temblores en el mayor.

–Sasuke– suspiro el mayor.

El azabache empezó a besar todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance, mientras sus manos se colaban ente la ropa del rubio sensei y toqueteaban su abdomen y sus pezones, descendiendo, hasta llegar al pantalón, el cual el uchiha tico por encima, notando con satisfacción como el miembro de su sensei se encontraba erecto y expectante de atención.

Con un poco de trabajo, logro desabrochar el pantalón, y una vez logrado su objetivo, introdujo su mano, tanteando la carne dura, erecta, deseosa y mojada de su rubia obsesión, el cual, al sentir la mano de su alumno sobre su miembro, gimió fuertemente, sacando una sonrisa victoriosa y lujuriosa de su alumno.

–vamos sensei, dejemonos de juegos, mire como se moja por mis caricias. Deme la oportunidad de demostrarle que, a pesar de ser joven, también puedo llegar a ser un buen amante– le susurró roncamente, mientras le libreaba del agarre y le daba la vuelta, encontrándolo con los ojos brillosos, llenos de lujuria y excitación, sonrojado y con los labios un poco hichados, a causa de a presión ejercida con sus dientes sobre estos, causándole un doloroso pinchazo de excitación.

–no puedo mas– jadeo en su oído, para después clavarle una mirada de lujuria, y tomar sus labios, primero en un roce timido y tierno, para finalmente devorarlos con desmedida pasión, tratando de trasmitirle en ese beso todos los sentimientos que lo agobiaban por dentro.

Mientras lo besaba, llevo sus manos a la camisa del rubio y como pudo, la fue desabrochándo, hasta que finalmente pudo concluir con su tarea.

El rubio, por su parte, no podía tener las manos quietas. Y como hacerlo, si por fin tenía ente sus brazos al chico que había deseado y amado por tanto tiempo. Tenía que admitir lo propio, a pesar de que fuese un bastardo, menor que el, su alumno y un borde de la peor, también había podido apreciar al chico lindo, listo, curioso y admirable que había tras esa capa de frialdad que le ofrecía a los demas. Realmente no la había tenido fácil, ese chico era rudo, pero el también podía serlo, quizás, esa fue otra de las razones por las que se enamoró, era genial poder estar con alguien que no lo tratase como un objeto delicado y fácil de romper, tampoco que lo alabara por todo lo que hacía y le diese la razón en todo, Sasuke era como una especie de complemento para el, y con quién no tendría que fingir todo el tiempo. Sasuke era el indicado para tener su virginidad y esperaba, de todo corazón, que no fuese un simple calentón pasajero, como lo era para todos los demás.

–S&N–

Cuando el aire le hizo falta, Sasuke se separó y contempló el pecho semi expuesto que se mostraba ante sus ojos, se relamio los labios, y como si su vida dependiese de ello, desabotono toda su camisa y soltó su corbata, regalándole al rubio una vista de su cuerpo.

Se acercó nuevamente al rubio y besó suavemente sus hinchados y provocativos labios, para defender por su cuello, dejando besos y una que otra mordida a su paso, recibiendo como pago, los jadeos y suspiros del rubio. El rubio, por su parte, movía su cabeza, regalándole un poco más de espacio al azabache para que continuase con su labor, mientras tanto, su mano derecha estrujaba y despeinaba los cabellos azabaches, con su mano izquierda recorría el fornido pecho del Uchiha.

El Uchiha continuo con su lento y tortuoso camino, besando y recorriendo todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. Se entretuvo en los pezones, los cuales moridio, lamió y torturo a su antojo, para después soltarlo y defender hasta donde se lo permitió la ropa, dando por terminado, por ahora, el recorrido.

Subió y busco los labios del rubio, besándolos con tanta fogosidad, que se sorprendió cuando esté le dio la vuelta, arrinconándolo contra la pared.

–mi turno– le dijo mientras lo miraba, sonrojado, con los ojos llenos de lujuria, excitación y un brillo que no podía identificar con presicion, también con una sonrisa zorruna y traviesa. El sonrió con lujuria en respuesta. Definitivamente, aquel no era un Doncel débil y tímido, y aquello le encantaba... Vaya... Ahora si sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, y anotó mentalmente que debía buscar la forma de que ese rubio se quedase a su lado, definitivamente, el era su complemento.

El rubio lo beso fogosamente, mientras le metía mano en todas partes. Podía notar que estaba un poco tembloroso, pero aquello no le quitaba lo sensual a su toque. Al separase el rubio, rápidamente se quitó la camisa y le quito a él la suya, después, se pegó a su cuerpo mientras besaba y marcaba su cuello y pellizcaba un poco sus pezones. El pene del Uchiha empezó a doler y apesar de que le encantaba lo que el rubio le hacía y las sensaciones que me producía a su cuerpo lo apresó, en el oído le susurró

–Naru... No puedo más, te necesito– jadeo

El rubio, comprendiendo a lo que se refería, bajo sus manos hasta sus pantalones, y rápidamente lo desprendió de las prendas restantes, asombrándose de aquello que encontró bajo la ropa.

–eres enorme...– susurro ido y caliente –la tienes enorme, no se si cabra–

–me halaga que te guste lo que vez, no se si sera diferente de lo que ya habrás visto, pero espero que así sea– comento con orgullo y un dejo de tristeza

–Sasuke yo...– susurro un poco inseguro –no he tenido otros hombres, tu vas a ser el primero– le confesó en un susurro.

–entonces dejame llevarte lejos– le susurró eroticamente "y ser el único que lo haga por el resto de tu vida"- se dijo en pensamientos.

Después de esto, el azabache desprendió al rubio del resto de su ropa y contempló su cuerpo con devoción

–eres hermoso– dijo anonanado por tanta belleza, sonrojando al rubio.

Se acercaron el uno al otro y volvieron a unir sus labios, caminando entre tropiesos hasta la cama y tocando aquellos sitios que por tanto tiempo desearon explorar.

*—S&N—*

Al llegar al lecho, Sasuke cayo suavemente, procurando no aplastarlo, mientras, entre apasionados besos y toque se demostraba su, no declarado, amor.

–Sasuke– jadeo cuando sentía que ni podría más –abre el primer cajón de la gaveta y saca el lubricante y los preservativos– susurro –te quiero... No... Te necesito dentro– susurro entrecortada y lujuriosamente –ya no lo resisto más–

El azabache lo beso ciertamente, para después ponerse de e pie y buscar lo indicado. Al encontrarlo, regreso nuevamente y, abriéndose espacio entre las piernas de rubio, volvió a ponerse encima de este.

–luego me explicas por que guardas esto en tu gavetera, ahora hay cosas más importantes que debo atender– le susurró al oído con celos y lujuria

El rubio tomo el lubricante y, despandolo y virtiendolo en sus dedos un poco, llevo estos a su entrada.

–¿que haces?– le preguntó

–me preparó para recibirte, seré Virgen, pero no tonto– le comentó el otro con simpleza.

No se dio cuenta en que momento, pero cuando fue conciente, sus extremidades superiores se encontraban sobre su cabeza.

–quieto ahí, zorrito listo, de prepararé me ocupo yo, estamos– le susurró muy cerca de sus labios, mirándole de forma penetrante y retadora.

El Uchiha lo beso, mientras con sus manos destapaba el lubricante, vertía un poco en sus manos y acercaba un dedo a la entrada del rubio, el cual, al sentir la intromisión, intento cortar el beso.

–tranquilo– le susurró mientras lo movía, sacándole quejidos al rubio –tan caliente te pongo que estás tan mojado aquí dentro, parece un horno y se dilata un poco fácil, creo que dentro de poco estaré en tu interior– le susurró suciamente, sacándole un gemido al menor y aprovechando la distracción para introducir otro dedo.

–auch... Du-duele– dijo el rubio entrecortado por el dolor, mientras intententaba reterner las lágrimas.

–shuu... Pasará y después veras como te gusta– le susurró mientras movía cuidadosamente sus dedos en el cálido y estrecho interior del rubio.

Después de unos minutos, los quejidos del menor se transformaron en gemidos, y el azabache se deleitaba y presionaba un poco su hombría, mientras movía sus dedos en forma de tijera en el cálido y estrecho interior del menor, observando con fascinación como este succionaba sus dedo, esperando dichoso el momento de estar en su interior.

–y-ya... Aahh tomame– susurro entre gemidos y como pudo el rubio.

El azabache, con excitación, emoción y ansiedad, saco los dedos del interior del chico, y con cuidado, tomo un preservativo, y lo destapó, cuidadoso de no romperlo, lo coloco cuidadosamente sobre su miembro.

Se posicionó mejor sobre el cuerpo de bajo suyo y mirándole con seriedad y excitación le susurró..

–confia en mi– le susurró con amor, para después acercarse a besar sus labios y guiar su miembro hasta la entrada, abriéndose paso en el interior del rubio en una sola y profunda estocada.

A causa del terrible dolor, por la brusca intromisión, el rubio intento separase, pero el Uchiha no lo dejo y en su afán por relajarlo, tomo su miembro y lo masturbó con fuerza, logrando después de varios minutos, soportando esa inhumana tortura, hacer que el rubio se relajara y dejará de ejercer presión sobre si miembro.

Un movimiento de la cadera ajena, le indico que era el momento de empezar a moverse, y así lo hizo, dando embestidas cortas y suaves, escuchando los jadeos y quejidos del rubio, el cual, trataba de acostumbrarse totalmente a la intromisión.

—S&N—

Después de un rato y cuando el el rostro de su rubio sólo había lujuria y placer, incremento la velocidad de las embestidas, sintiéndose en el paraíso por la maravillosa estrchez que le envolvia la verga y le causaba pequeños escalofríos placenteros, los cuales eran todo un lujo, en conjunto con los gemidos y jadeos de su rubio, el cual se retorcía y chillaba de placer, mientras de aferraba a su espalda, aruñandola y envialdole latigazos de placer a su miembro.

El sudor y los fluidos se mezclaban, así como sus excitadas voces gimiendo, perdiendose en el velo de amor y placer que les envolvía, volviéndose uno, encontrando en el cuerpo ajeno el nirvana, entregándose mutuamente, y dando todo de sí en su primera vez.

—S&N—

—ahhhh mgh a-ahi de n-nuevo— chillo fuera de sí el ojiazul, pues su moreno había tocado un punto en su interior, el cual lo volvía loco —dame... Ahi... Sasu– le rogó

El Uchiha hizo caso a su petición y mientras le devoraba la boca y lo embestía furiosamente sintiendo cerca su próximo final.

–Zorrito...mjh... Me encanta...como me la aprietas... Estoy a punto de correrme– le susurró al oído entre jadeos.

–Sasu...ahhhh... Más... fuerte... mgh más... rápido... Me vengo...mghm por favor– gemía, chillaba y jadeaba el rubio fuera de sí, mientras se aferraba a la espalda del uchiha y lo toqueteaba por todas partes

Después de unas fuerte y potentes embestidas, el orgasmo los tomo por sorpresa, viniendo de casi al tiempo, mientras gritaban el nombre de su amante y amor secreto.

El Uchiha se dejó caer, siendo cuidadoso de no aplastar con su cuerpo al rubio, buscando recuperarse del tremendo y delicioso orgasmo que habían tenido. Siendo arrullado por el sonido del desbocado corazón del rubio, que también buscaba reponerse de aquella maravillosa experiencia.

*****S&N******

Después de unos minuto, se levantó del cuerpo de su sensei, sorprendiéndose de encontrarse con el rostro durmiente de este.

Con cuidado, salio de su interior y se bajó de su cuerpo. Con premura, retiro el preservativo, mirándolo con horror ya que estaba manchado con sangre. Después le preguntaría al rubio si se encontraba bien. Arrojó el preservativo, y tomando la colcha, se cobijo para dormir al lado de su rubio sensei y el amor de su vida. Ya después se preocuparían por lo demás.

Posó su brazo alrededor de la fina cintura y lo atrajo a su pecho, cobijandolo en un abrazo, el cual el rubio correspondió gustosamente entr sueños.

La única pregunta que rondaba sus cabezas en este momento era...

¿Que relación tenían ahora?

****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

La verdad no se que tan bien quedó el capítulo, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que nos iremos a un cuarto capítulo.

CONTINUACION?


	4. Chapter 4

MI SENSEI DE FISICA

EPILOGO

Unas cuantas horas pasaron, el movimiento de la cama le hizo despertar, al levantarse un poco, noto como su alumno azabache se levantaba de la cama, enseñándole su desnudez.

Se sonrojo un poco, cuando los recuerdos de la anterior experiencia vivida llegaron de golpe a su mente. Con la voz ronca, llamo al azabache.

–Sasuke– le dijo, mientras llevaba si mano izquierda a la espalda del azabache y acariciaba los rasguños que el mismo había causado en la piel marfilada.

–Naru-sensei– le respondió de vuelta, mientras un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, a causa del anterior contacto. Se giró lentamente, para tomar la mano y halarla un poco, haciendo que el mayor se levantase, para poder besarlo cómodamente.

Continuaron así, por un lapso de tiempo, hasta que el menor rompió el contacto.

–lo siento dobe, es tarde y seguramente mis padres estarán preocupados en casa– le comentó con seriedad y un dejo de tristeza.

–no me llames dobe, teme, ttebayo– le dijo con un puchero, irresistible a los ojos del menor. –tienes razon– dijo mirando la hora –duchemonos y después te vas– le propuso.

–acepto, pero sólo si te bañas conmigo– le propuso con voz lujuriosa.

–si, pero nada de tus jueguitos sucios, teme, sólo vamos a tomar un baño– dijo con seriedad el rubio, proponiéndole un reto implícito al azabache.

El rubio se levantó completamente de la cama, enseñándole la gloria desnuda de su cuerpo al azabache, el cual, como abeja atraída a la miel, se dejó llevar por el sensual contoneo de aquellas doradas caderas.

****S&N****

Después de un baño, para nada tranquilo, con su no proclamado novio azabache, el cual se aseguro de meterle mano en todos los lugares habidos y por haber de su cuerpo, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación.

Al llegar, el rubio, sin ninguna clase de pudor se quitó la toalla y seco su cuerpo, para luego colgarla sobre su cuello, muestras buscaba ropa interior y algún largo camisón, que le sirviese para tapar su desnudez.

Sasuke seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos del rubio, siguiéndolos con detalle y lujuria, observando aquellas partes que inconscientemente el rubio le enseñaba y deleitándose con el paisaje.

–deja de verme el culo con esa cara de estupido y salido, teme– le dijo el rubio sin voltear a mirarlo y sintiendo el peso de su libidinosa mirada. Estaba sonrojado y avergonzado de que el Uchiha lo mirase así, pero tenía orgullo y no le iba a demostrar cuanto lo afectaba esa mirada.

–sabes lo fácil que es para mí levantarme, quitarme está toalla, someterte y follarte hasta que mejores ese lenguaje y me tengas un poco más de respeto, Naruto– le comentó, seductora y burlonamente, mientras una sonrisa ladeada se formaba en su rostro.

–y sabes cuánto trabajo me costaría girarme y pstearte las bolas por ser un bastardo pervertido– le comentó con socarronería el rubio, mientras tomaba las prendas ekejidas y se vestía.

–se que te encanta que sea pervertido contigo y también se, que si me patearas allí, dejarías de disfrutas de todo lo que te hago experimentar con mi verga– le comentó sucia y lascivamente.

–recuerdas que vas tarde, cierto– le dijo mientras caminaba par la habitación y le arrojaba a la cama las prendas al azabache mientras se vestía.

–se me olvidó por completo, contigo se me pasa el tiempo volando– le confesó con sinceridad.

–callate– le dijo sonrojado y avergonzado por aquel acto tan sorpresivo.

–S&N–

Cuando el azabache estuvo completamente vestido, los dos se dirigieron a la sala, donde encontraron las guías del trabajo tiradas y los implementos que habían usado para la investigacion.

–bueno, al parecer el trabajo tendrá que esperar para despues– comento el rubio.

–asi parece– afirmó el azabache

–bueno sensei, tengo que irme– le comentó sin ganas –nos vemos mañana– le dijo para después abrazarlo por la cintura y plantarle sendo beso.

–hasta mañana Sasuke–

–hasta mañana dobe–

–vete al diablo bastardo– le cometo enojado, haciendo puchero.

–no porque te haría demasiada falta– le comentó con burla y altanería.

–si tu lo dices, adios– dijo abriendo la puerta y besando al azabache una vez más.

–Adios– le dijo tomando su mochila y saliendo del apartamento.

Sólo esperaban que, lo que fuese que tuvieran, durará por mucho tiempo más.

****S&N****

Los meses habían pasado, el proyecto que ambos presentaron fue un éxito total en la feria de ciencias y por ello, obtuvieron el premio mayor y el máximo galardón de toda la feria.

Su relación iba cuento en popa, aunque las dudas existían entre ambos, por su parte, Naruto creía que Sasuke le abandonaría cuando se le pasase el calentón o cuando alguien mejor y más joven que el apareciese en la vida del pelinegro, y por su lado, Sasuke creía que, quizás Naruto algún día prefiriese a algún varón mejor dotado o más experimentado, que le avergonzase el echo de salir con un chiquillo, o que simplemente encontrase a alguien de su edad.

Entre tanto, cualquier espacio solitario y libre que hubiese en el Instituto, era un lugar perfecto para profesarse su desbocado y gran amor. Sus sitios favoritos eran los baños, la biblioteca, el salón de física y la azotea.

*–S&N–*

El día de la graduación llegó. Sasuke brillaba en todo su esplendor y Naruto se sentía orgulloso de ello. Se encontraba en la tarima dando su discurso de promoción, mientras, una fila de personas esperaban a su lado para llenarle de reconocimientos.

Un sentimiento de dolor, tristeza y nostalgia se apoderó de el, al parecer su castillo de arena e ilusiones se iba a derrumbar. Tal vez, cuando Sasuke abandonará la escuela, el también sería abandonado. El pelinegro iniciaría una nueva etapa de su vida y al parecer, el no estaría incluido en ella.

Con ese pensamiento, salió huyendo de recinto. Ignorando la mirada confusa y dolida del pelinegro, que finalizaba su discurso de graduación, dando por culminada la etapa más hermosa de su vida. Y todo gracias a ese rubio sensei rebelde y voluntarioso.

****S&N****

Cuando se vio libre de todo el barullo y de las felicitaciones y apapachos de su familia. Salió corriendo hacia el salón de física, mientras en su bolsillo, apretaba algo, muy valioso y preciado para el.

Al llegar al salón, encontró a su sensei, de pie, dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana del Instituto, viendo como todos abandonaban el recinto en compañía de los que, serían el futuro del país.

–por que te fuiste– le preguntó con seriedad y temor.

–felicidades Sasuke– le cortó el otro.

–no me cambies de tema, aún no me respondes, por que demonios saliste corriendo– le respondió con contenida frustración.

–solo quería escapar de todo y recordar lo feliz que fui en este salón antes de que todo se destruyera– le comentó con tristeza.

–de que mierda hablas– le preguntó con confusión.

–de que tu te vas a ir, y me mas a abandonar– le confesó alterado y dolido –tal vez encuentres a una chica o a un chico de tu edad, te enamores de el y te olvides de mí–

El Uchiha al oír esta afirmación, se quitó su chaqueta y la tiro sobre un asiento, desfajo su camisa y desabrochó su cinturón.

Como un cazador azechando su presa, se acercó sigilosamente a él, hasta estar detrás y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el azabache lo envolvió en sus brazos, le giró y le planto un morreo de campeonato, mientras lo conducía hasta el escritorio.

–sabe sensei– le susurró al oído, mientras le daba vueltas y lo ponía contra el escritorio. –no se si lo ha notado, pero usted me tiene loco– dijo mientras le restregaba su hombría contra el culo –crei que mis acciones hacia usted se lo habían demostrado, pero veo que tendré que dejárselo claro de una manera más... Tangible– le susurró con lujurria y le bajaba de golpe los pantalones y la ropa interior al rubio.

–Sa-Sasuke que haces– susurro excitado y sorprendido.

–voy a darle una prueba tangible de mi amor– le susurró mientras sacaba su miembro y lo sobaba para endurecerlo completamente –no podrá deshacerse fácilmente de mi– le susurró ronacamente para después, tomarlo de la cintura y penetrar de una sola y potente estocada su, ya acostumbrada entrada

–Sa-Sasuke ahh No... No usaste pro-tección– afirmó dificultosamente.

–creo que ya empiezas a entender mi punto– le susurró con superioridad mientras lo embestía.

–ahhh...ponte umhh... un mal-dito con-don– le suplicó entre gemidos.

–que quieres que aumente la velocidad, claro... Lo haré gustoso– le susurró jadeantrmente mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas y tomaba entre sus manos la pequeñas y delicadas manos de su sensei.

Las embestidas fueron potentes y los sonidos que salían de sus labios y cuerpos vulgares y obsenos.

Siguió penetrándolo fuertemente, hasta que los dos se corrieron en un fuerte gemido, el rubio sobre el escritorio y el moreno en el interior del rubio, olvidando por completo en donde se encontraban.

–sen-sei– le dijo entrecortado, un poco repuesto de los efectos del orgasmo –esto es para usted– le habló, una vez repuesto del orgasmo y sin salir de su interior, mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su bolsillo y sacaba de el una cajita de terciopelo negro poniéndola frente a los ojos del rubio –¿quiere ser mi esposo?– le susurró al oido mientras la abría, revelando un anillo de oro blanco con detalles en oro, e incrustraciones de diamante y Zafiro.

–sabes, teme– le contestó en un susurro –hubiera sido mejor que me lo preguntarás directamente, no tenías la necesidad de dejarme en cinta– le reclamó con un puchero.

–oh! Si que la tenía, ya es hora de que tengas una familia y yo quiero ser tu familia– le confesó dándole un beso –ademas, no puedes estar completamente seguro que te deje en estado– le susurró.

–estoy en mis días fértiles, teme– le susurró avergonzado.

–mejor, te imaginas a un hijo tuyo y mío corriendo por nuestra casa– le dijo, mientras salía de su interior y miraba con orgullo su hazaña, ahora si, ese dobe era completamente suyo.

–todavia no consigo una casa o un apartamento– le susurró un poco afligido.

El azabache llevo una mano a su bolsillo y sustrajo una cajita un poco más grande y la puso al lado de la cajita con el anillo, para después abrirla, mostrando una llave con un llavero en forma de casa.

–este fue mi regalo de grado, hace años hubiese pedido un departamento, pero desde que me obsesione con la idea de hacerte mi esposo y formar mi familia a tu lado me decidí por la casa– le confesó.

–Sasuke– susurro sorprendido.

–vamos... Que dices, aceptas ser mi esposo– pregunto nervioso e impaciente.

–acepto... Sabes que siempre aceptaría, siempre y cuando fueses tu– confesó.

–gracias– le susurró y le beso la mejilla, mientras colocaba el anillo de su compromiso –me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo– apretó la mano el la que colocó el anillo, para después girarlo y besarlo como era correspondiente.

Después de unos minutos rompieron el contacto y el azabache alejándose le dijo.

–sabes que me encanta estar contigo pero debemos arreglar todo el desastre que hicimos, y debemos irnos– le dijo, notando la cofusion que se armó en el rostro del rubio aclaro –mis padres desean conocerte–

–conocerme... Ellos saben de lo nuestro– pregunto con temor

–claro, lo saben desde el principio y están ansiosos por conocerte– le dijo despreocupado, mientras ponía toda su ropa en su lugar.

–saben que soy tu profesor– pregunto con el miedo bañando sus facciones.

–si, también saben que eres mayor que yo cinco años, mi padre y mi madre quedaron encantados contigo– le cometo con altanería.

–vamos– le preguntó una vez todo estuvo en orden.

–vamos– le contestó con inseguridad.

****CINCO Y MEDIO AÑOS DESPUES****

–¡Oto-teme!– grito un pequeño azabache de ojos azules, mientras corría a abrazar a un hombre alto, de veintitrés años, cabellos azabaches largos hasta la altura de los hombros, piel marfilada y ojos negros afilado, idéntico a él.

–hola Menma, te he dicho que no me digas asi– le recordó el pelinegro.

–¡Menma! Te he dicho de que a pesar de que tu padre sea un teme no tienes que repetírselo. Puedes llamarle Oto-san– le reprendió un rubio que salía de la cocina con un gracioso delantal, de facciones hermosas, de ojos azules, piel trigueña, con un cuerpo de infarto.

–Hola Sasu-teme, que tal te fue en la oficina– saludo mientras se acercaba al azabache y le daba un beso.

–Hola Naru-dobe, me fue bien, un poco pesado, pero nada difícil de llevar– le dijo mientras levantaba al pequeño de cuatro años y medio en brazos y se dirigían al comedor.

–feliz cumpleaños teme– le dijo cuando llegaron al comedor y el azabache observó que todo estaba decorado.

–gracias– susurro agradecido.

–Oto-san, bajame, debo buscar algo– pidió el menor, siendo colocado cuidadosamente en el piso por el azabache.

–y que hay de ti dobe– le susurró seductor mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo –esta noche me vas a dar clases de anatomia–

–solo si te portas bien teme, sin tendré que darte una leccion– le susurró pícaramente para después darle un beso corto.

–te amo– le susurró.

–y yo a ti– le susurró el rubio de vuelta, volviéndolo a besar.

–¡papa! ¡Tu regalo!– grito el pequeño azabache emocionado, mientras corría hacia ellos, con un paquete forrado en papel azul entre sus pequeñas manitas, siendo recibido por las brazos de su padre, el cual lo envolvió en ellos y lo volvió a ubicar a su altura.

–¡feliz cumpleaños!– exclamó soltando una carcajada, siendo seguido por los adulto.

–creo que voy a rectificar... Los amo– dijo mientras pasaba el peso de su hijo a uno de sus brazos y con el otro envolvía la cintura de su esposo dándole un corto beso en la boca y luego besando la mejilla de su hijo.

Estos años habían sido los años más felices de su vida, tenía un maravilloso esposo, un hermoso hijo y la mejor familia del mundo. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa... Quería pasar toda su vida así y pasar el resto de sus días junto a su familia y su amado... Sensei de Fisica

 **FIN**

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar un comentario.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado.

Gracias también a Pamela, la persona a la que iba dedicado este fic. Espero que te halla gustado.

Nos vemos!


End file.
